Naruto: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger returns!
by OhioGuy
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and Rock lee are seemingly normal children. Except they are the next generation of Kakuranger. Read about their adventures here. But who is their enemy and why does his plans involve Naruto?


Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Kakuranger is the property of Toei Company.

Naruto: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger

Episode 01: Legendary Shinobi! Ninja Red has been Chosen!

* * *

_Set scene in a small dojo, a young eight year old boy runs in and sits down with a crystal ball in his hand._

_**Konohamaru**_: Greetings, Salutations, Guten Tag, Bonjour, and Kon'nichiwa. I am Sarutobi Konohamaru, The Future Hokage of Konoha and Grandson of the Third Hokage. Starting today, I will tell you the story of a Brave group of warriors who stood against evil and corruption…and they are called Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Using my Grandfathers all-seeing Crystal ball, I shall show you the action as it unfolds…while I provide some necessary commentary.

_**Konohamaru**_: First of all, The Kakurangers were a team of legendary Ninja who received their powers from their ancestors. The last Kakuranger consisted of five young people named Tsuruhime, Sasuke, Saizou, Seikai and Jiriaya. They destroyed the evil Yokai who planned to annihilate Humanity. It has been Six thousand years since then, with the Ninja Lifestyle becoming the way of the land. Sounds like something out of a cartoon, doesn't it? Anyway, Some Bad people had come to power and our planning to use the tailed beasts to control the world! With that in mind, I think it's time to meet the first hero of our tale.

* * *

_He puts his hands on the Crystal ball and utters a mystical phrase. Within seconds, the crystal ball glows and the room is soon enveloped by a bright light. The scene has now shifted to a forest where a young ninja academy student is reading from a scroll. He is dressed in orange and blue clothing which obviously shouted "Kick Me, I'm an Idiot."_

_**Naruto: **_Let's see… The first jutsu is…Seriously!? The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Aw man, the first jutsu I find in this scroll and it has to be one that I suck at! This is a total rip-off, Dattebayo!

_The scene freezes as Konohamaru prepares to provide information on Naruto._

_**Konohamaru: **_This is Uzumaki Naruto, An academy student who has flunked three times in the past. He also dreams of becoming Hokage and I believe he can. He is also…Spoiler Alert…the only son of Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, both of whom died sealing the Nine-tailed fox into Naruto to save the village and their son. Since then, he has lived a pretty nasty life as the village pariah. His pranks have earned him the ire of Civilian and Shinobi alike. But, what they don't know is that he is the son of their hero. What he and the other villagers don't know, Except for my Grandpa and Two of his students, is that he is not only the fourth's heir…He is also the direct descendent of Kakurangers Ninja Red, Sasuke.

_As the young boy finished his small commentary, the scene returns to normal. Naruto continues reading the scroll until he comes across a strange passage._

_**Naruto: **_Touch this seal and you'll find your heritage? Does that mean I'll know who my parents are! Here I go.

_Naruto presses hard on the seal. He then disappears from the forest._

* * *

_He reappears in front of a large Castle resting on a mountain. He then see's five swords sticking out of the ground and inspects them._

_**Naruto: **_Why would someone leave these swords here? Seems like a waste.

_He instantly finds himself drawn to the Katana with the red colored hilt. Curiosity took over his mind as he grasps the handle. He then pulls it out of the ground with ease. He is then struck by lightning and falls to the ground._

_Five Balls of Energy fly from the castle towards his position. They are colored Red, Blue, Yellow, White, and Purple. When they land, five individuals appear in front of Naruto. Naruto is shocked at the way these people appeared from seemingly out of nowhere._

_**Naruto: **_What in the Hell?

_Saizou turns to his friend Sasuke and speaks._

_**Saizou: **_A strange one, isn't he Sasuke?

_**Sasuke**_**: **So he is one of my Descendents, I expected him to be a bit…Taller and less disrespectful.

_**Saizou: **_Would you rather have that Emo Uchiha or the Small Sarutobi as you successor, then?

_**Sasuke: **_*Sigh* I guess he'll do. Uzumaki Naruto, you are my Descendent. You have drawn my Sword and have been deemed worthy of Becoming NinjaRed. Take this.

_Sasuke then tosses a Doronchanger to Naruto, who catches it. Naruto looks at the strange device before turning his attention back to the five spirits._

_**Sasuke: **_That is the Doronchanger, by using it you will become NinjaRed of the Kakuranger. All you need to do is shout "Super Henge" and you shall transform into a more powerful form.

_**Naruto:**_ Yes, sir.

_**Sasuke: **_Also, take my advice: Buy some new clothes! You're embarrassing our Family's Legacy with that look.

_**Naruto: **_Yes, sir.

_**Sasuke: **_And stand up straight and eat less ramen. No wonder you're so small.

_Naruto chuckled nervously as the Five disappeared. He is then returned to the Forest with both the Katana and Doronchanger. He is soon found by his Academy Teacher, Iruka Umino._

_**Iruka:**_ Hey, Naruto *Pant* what are you doing with the scroll…and where did you get that Katana?

_**Naruto: **_Well, the sword is a long story…But Mizuki-Sensei told me that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll, I get to graduate with extra credit!

_**Iruka: **__Mizuki? But that means he must be…what?! _

_The sound of wind whooshing was heard as Iruka pushed Naruto to safety._ _Mizuki then appeared on top of a tree branch with a look of malevolent intent._

_**Mizuki: **_Hand me the scroll, Naruto. Iruka was sent to kill you.

_Naruto is taken aback by the lie and looks to Iruka._

_**Iruka: **_Don't listen to him, Naruto. Mizuki is a traitor!

_**Mizuki: **_Naruto, if you don't give me the scroll…I think I'll reveal to you the reason the village hates you.

_**Iruka: **_Don't do it, Mizuki. The law forbids it.

_**Naruto: **_What law? Tell me what's going on now!

_Mizuki chuckled with sadistic glee._

_**Mizuki: **_Twelve years ago, after the Nine-tails was defeated, it was discovered the Fourth didn't kill the demon; he had sealed it inside a newborn baby. The third made a law forbidding anyone to tell the child the truth until his sixteenth birthday. You are that child, Naruto! You're the Nine-Tails reborn in a human vessel! You killed Iruka's parents!

_Naruto fell to the ground on his knees, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall. Then a bright red light appeared in the tree next to Mizuki. Naruto looks up to see his ancestor sitting casually on a tree branch. His arms are crossed in a scolding manner. Mizuki and Iruka are surprised by the arrival of the spirit._

_**Sasuke: **_Boy, are you really that dumb to fall for that? Sure the Nine-Tails is sealed in you, but does that make you the demon? Sure most of the villagers see you as the beast, but don't forget about the people who see you for you. People like the Third Hokage who loves you like a grandson, Teuchi and his Daughter Ayame think of you as family, and Iruka-Sensei thinks of you like a little Brother. If you ask me, the real demon is this white-haired jackass for what he did to you.

_Naruto ponders his ancestor's words. People do love him despite what he led to believe. His tears of sadness turned to happiness as he composed himself and took out the katana._

_**Sasuke: **_Now do what I would do and kick his but from here to kingdom come. See ya round, Kid.

_Sasuke disappears as Naruto snarled at Mizuki, He took out the Doronchanger._

_**Naruto: **_Mizuki, for what you did to me and Iruka-Sensei…I'm gonna kick your ass!

_Mizuki leapt off the branch and landed on the ground with Windmill Shuriken in his right hand._

_**Mizuki:**_ Do your worst, Demon!

_**Naruto:**_ I plan to…Super Henge!

_Suddenly, Naruto was encased in a red light of energy which illuminated the area for a few Seconds. When the Light vanished, a new Figure stood in Naruto's place. It appeared to be a tall man dressed in red spandex with a red helmet. On his back was the Katana Naruto had. The man then spoke with Naruto's voice._

_**Naruto:**_ Vanquishing Evil from the Shadows! Ninja Red, Naruto.

_Mizuki played it off as a trick and attacked. He spinning windmill shuriken sliced Naruto in half, only for him to split into two clones. The boy then took out his Katana and battled with the former Leaf Ninja. In the middle of their battle, Naruto kicked the chounin to the ground and leapt into trees at the speed of._

_**Naruto: Where am I! Can you find me, Baka! **_

_The Red warrior then appeared in front of the traitor with hundredths of clones behind him. Mizuki couldn't tell who was the real Naruto, He then screamed like a girl as the army of clones attacked. The scene stopped as Konohamaru explains._

_**Konohamaru:**_ I'm sorry, but we must skip this scene due to the excess amount of violence against Mizuki…No matter how much he deserves it. Anyway let's go to the Hokage tower where My Grandfather is watching the fight.

* * *

_Shift scene to the office of the Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen is watching Naruto beat the senseless crap out of Mizuki with his crystal ball. He cringes and squints with every violent action. He then turned the crystal ball off._

_**Hiruzen: **_I guess I should call off the search for Naruto.

Then two orbs of Energy appeared out of nowhere and two People appeared.

_**Hiruzen: **_Saizou, Tsuruhime…I take it you want me to place your descendents on Naruto's team.

_The Two spirits smirked as they began their conversation._

* * *

To be continued…

Coming Soon:

Episode 02: The Fanged Hero! Ninja Blue howls at last!

Episode 03: Reluctant Princess! Ninja White Ascends!

Episode 04: A Troublesome Slacker! Ninja Yellow Awakens!

Episode 05: Explosion of Youth! Rock Lee is Ninja Black?

Kakuranger Members:

Red: Uzumaki Naruto

Blue: Inuzuka Kiba

White: Hyuga Hinata

Yellow: Nara Shikamaru

Black: Rock Lee

New Kakurangers:

Ninja Violet

Ninja Gold

Ninja Silver

Ninja Green

Ninja Grey


End file.
